Information can be transmitted over directional point-to-point computer networks, such as aerospace and other mobile networks. In such networks, links can be formed between pairs of nodes by aiming transceivers of each node pair towards each other. In some implementations, the network nodes may move over time, which can result in frequent disruption of the links in the network and can require frequent reconfiguration of the links. Typically, a control-to-data-plane interface (CDPI) in a software-defined network (SDN) requires reliable, low-latency links for transmitting control messages to network nodes. However, aerospace networks often do not have such reliable, low-latency links. Furthermore, CDPIs typically do not support messages to alter the physical topology of a directional point-to-point network.